Why Do The Bad Girls Love Me!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: When Naruto find a strange scroll inside the forbidden scroll, he gain a strange ability and that is...To attract the bad girls! Too bad he don't know that! Now all bad-type girls are after him and he end up on a team with two scary stronger girls while their sensei struggle with his sanity everyday. "Naruto, how in the world did you convince some girls to defect to Konohagakure!"


**I present you one of the latest story, Why Do The Bad Girls Love Me? A Naruto x Rokudou No Onna-tachi crossover fanfic!**

**Yup, another harem story…But honestly, I kinda like Rokudou No Onna-tachi because of the concept. Then I wonder how it turn out if it take place in Naruto-verse with our favorite shinobi? So…Therefore, this story!**

**(INFO: Skip it if you already read this in other story) Yup, it's confirmed. My laptop is dying, how long? I don't know, should be days, weeks, months or anytime now, who know? There is a lot of flick of blue screens, dead pixels (This one is fixable, anyway), lags, freezing. (And a crash once in a while, not often which is good thing, I guess). Also, it's literally falling apart so there's that.**

**Because of the status of this laptop, I'm going to focus on making new stories first then do bulk writing later. Remember I said I will make new stories until I hit around 100 stories? Yeah? The final story will be 120th then the end…Well, not until I completed all stories but you know what I mean. Right now, I just finished making 25 first chapters for new stories but most of them are just prologue, which is short. Some are good stories and bad stories (Sorry if some seems to be little rushed, the dying laptop is making me a little paranoid, even if I already have the stories back up on flash drive.) And I'm uploading them so brace yourself for the new stories bomb. (Again, sorry for blew up your email)**

**Also I recently got a new job for a project and it's pretty time-consuming so the writing/update will be pretty slower.**

**I'm also going to change my profile later so check it out for infos and possible upcoming stories (Most upcoming will be secrets for now).**

**Oh, I will set up a poll for the last story and I want to leave it up to you all. It's another lemon story and to be honest, couple options are something that I'm not comfortable with to write, (You'll know which options I'm talking about if you have read most of my stories) but that is up to the voters because it's the very last story and I want to do something special as a way to repay everyone for enjoying my stories.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rokudou No Onna-tachi and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Naruto can't help but to grin like crazy as he sit down with the forbidden jutsu scroll, he manage to beat old man with his sexy jutsu and snatch the scroll for Mizuki's exam. "Ha, they might make me a chunin or jonin since I beat old man with one move!" He opened the scroll with a chuckle before a small scroll pop out onto his lap from the giant scroll, he unknowingly active one of the sealing by nicking it in process. "What the…?" Naruto pick the small scroll up with squirted eyes, he swear this scroll just lit up for a second when he touch it, and he open it up to read it. "Exorcist technique? Bah!" He toss it over his shoulder before he look through some jutsu. If he have look back, he should have seen the scroll vanish in smoke and if he decide to check his reflection at creek near him, he would have seen a five-pointed star mark on his forehead. However, he and anyone would never notice it because he always has his forehead covered with goggles…And later, hitai-ate.

* * *

The very next day, Naruto arrive at the academy early in morning and he was bouncing with pure excitement. Somehow, Iruka decide to have him pass for learning kage bunshin and whoop Mizuki-teme's ass but he don't mind it because he's a ninja now! He was about to enter the school until he hear someone calling him out and he turn around to see Iruka. "Hey, Iruka-sensei!"

"Hello, Naruto, you're very early for the first time in everything." Iruka smiled down at him, "I was hoping to catch you before class."

"Oh, what do you need me for?" The blonde boy placed hands behind his head before he grin, "A special mission? Princess need some rescue? Old man wanna give me his hat?"

"None of above." The teacher shook his head in amusement, "I have to inform you that you have to go to class 5-D for team assignment."

"Why?" Naruto blinked with raised eyebrow.

"Because of you, Naruto." He replied, "When you passed last night, the passing students in class add up to sixteen and the team is always three-man cell under jonin. Someone would be left out so we have to place you in another class with passing students since they're missing one and…"

"Got it!" The blonde just ran off as soon as he get the news, "Class 5-D! Thanks! Bye!"

"Oh, Naruto." Iruka shook his head with a light smile.

* * *

It take him a while to find the class and the first thing that pop in his head when Naruto step inside was…'Delinquents?' He stare at many delinquents as they gave him various look, 'Oh, right…Shikamaru once mentioned this class is infamous for having many violent delinquents.' He shrugged his shoulders as he looks around for any empty seats before someone holler out to him.

"Hey, bastard, why are you here?" A random punk stands up with a deep scowl.

"Because I passed, dumbass." Naruto jabbed at his hitai-ate with thumb, "Can't you see it?"

"N-No, I mean, why are you here in our class?!" The punk's eyebrow twitched annoyingly.

"Because my class has an extra so sensei told me to go here since it has one less guy." He answered.

"That so?" The punk smirked evilly as he crackled his fists, "Guess we have to give you the good old 5-D welc…" Suddenly, a blunt kunai come from nowhere and strike the punk squarely in temple, knocking him out then his body hit the floor with a hard crash as Naruto jumped up with a yelp.

"Whoa!" Naruto took a step back away from unconscious punk, "What the he…" He suddenly hear an explosive noise before he look up to see…A gaping hole in wall.

"Please sit here." The blonde boy turn his head slightly to see a blonde girl standing up next to empty seat…Which happen to be right next to the said hole. The girl wears a long black skirt that reach to her ankles, black blouse with collar and ties, and black shoes. She has a sharp eyes, red lipstick.

"Um, thank?" Naruto walk up to take the seat then he looks at the hole again, this time he can see a frothing delinquent with twitching legs.

"W-What is your name?" The blonde girl asked him with blush across her nose, "Mine is Himawari Ranna."

"HOLY SHIT, DID SHE…" A random punk appears to be freaked out about something.

"I-I-I THOUGHT SHE DOESN'T WANT ANYONE TO SIT NEXT TO HER OR CHAT WITH HER!" Another punk cried out.

"Uh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto glanced at the screaming punks weirdly before he look back to her with a grin, "Call me Naruto. It's nice to meet you, Ranna-chan."

"Y-Y-You too…" Ranna covered her burning cheeks with hands, "Uh, um…I l…"

"Hello, class." A scruffy ninja trudged inside with resigned expression and Naruto can't help but to raise his eyebrow at many bandages and casts on this shinobi. "Sit down and shut up…I'm gonna give you the team assignment then be done with you all delinquents." He scanned the students, only to pause on Naruto then he glance down at his clipboard with another sigh. "Whatever…Team thirteen…" Naruto zoomed out as he look around until he notice something strange…All the girls were staring at him with strange glint in their eyes, maybe they're curious about him? "Team fifteen, Uzumaki Naruto…" He immediately pays attention, "Himawari Ranna and Otohime Erika. Your sensei is Genma."

"WHA?!" A random girl cried out with hands on her head, "UNFAIR!"

"WHY DO THEY GET THE CUTE ONE?!" Another girl cried out.

"I WANNA BE ON HIS TEAM TOO!" Third girl protested, "CHANGE ONE OF THEM WITH ME!"

'…What the hell?' Naruto blinked strangely at the girls, 'Girls are so weirder…'

"Team sixteen…" The scruffy man carried on, ignoring complains.

"Isn't it great, Ranna?" A girl with long light-purplish hair in high ponytail, two bangs frame her temples, said happily as she smacked the silent girl's back several time. She wears a purple t-shirt, long white coat, red shoes and blue jean. The girl turns her head to Naruto with a grin, "Hi, Naruto. I'm Otohime Erika. Hope we'll get along."

"Yeah, me too." The blonde boy smiled back.

"And that's all." The shinobi exhaled heavily as soon as he assigned the last team then he walk out, "Wait here until your senseis come and get you shits out of my hair for good." And not a minute after, a young man with bandage peek inside as he chew a senbon like a toothpick.

"Team fifteen?" The man called out with a drawl, "I'm Genma, please come with me."

"Toothpick-sensei, where are we going?" Naruto immediately follow his new sensei out with his team as he bounced up and down in pure excitement, "You're gonna teach us new jutsu? Do we get a mission today? Do we…"

"We're going to get something to eat for lunch first." Genma sweatdropped, "And please don't call me toothpick-sensei." He looked at the three genin, "What do you three want to eat?"

"Ramen!" The blonde boy's hand shoots up right away.

"…I want to eat ramen." Ranna said after a short pause.

"I don't mind having ramen." Erika tapped her cheek with index finger.

"Ramen it is…" The jonin scratched his neck.

* * *

Few minutes later, the group was sitting in Ichiraku Ramen as they start eating their meal and Genma regret his decision for treating them because Naruto have ate over thirty bowls, much to his and Erika's shock, and Ranna is currently on her fifteenth bowls. 'Hokage-sama did warn me about that…' Genma mentally sobbed at his loss before he clear his throat, "So tell me a bit about yourself. What do you like, dislike, your hobbies and dream. I'll start, my name is Genma, I like pumpkin broth, senbon and few things, I dislike spinach and few other things. My hobby is traveling and few stuff, my dream is to live to fullest and find someone to settle down."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, prank, ramen, training, ramen and orange!" Naruto grinned widely as his sensei sweatdrop again, "I dislike waiting three minutes for ramen, vegetables, Sasuke-teme, jerks and when someone foil my pranks. My hobby is pulling prank and gardening. My dream is to be the next hokage and number one ninja!"

"Wow, you want to become a hokage?" Ranna suddenly invade his personal space with flustering cheeks as she gave him a beaming grin, "That's cool! I'll support you."

"Same here." Erika smiled.

"T-Thank, you two." The blonde boy rubbed his head with embarrassing blush, not used to receive some supporting from people around his age. Usually, some kids would make fun of him.

"I'm Otohime Erika." The purple-haired girl said, "I like my best friend, Ranna, and…" Her eyes flicked to Naruto for brief time, "Pretty much everything, I guess. I dislike assholes, macho bastards who think they're hot and shit than girls, and few other things. My hobby is beating the fuck out of punkass, break some bones and whack their fucking skulls in. My dream is to be the badass-est kunoichi and…" She sneak another glance at Naruto, "Secret."

"My name is Himawari Ranna." The blonde girl stared straight at Naruto, "I like meat, everything you like and you. I dislike everything you hate. My hobby is fighting." She grabbed Naruto's hands with a bright grin, "My dream is to be your bride because I love you."

"…EHH?!" Naruto dropped his jaw with widened eyes as Genma suddenly choke on his senbon and Teuchi and Ayame turn around to stare at them in surprise and shock.

"Ah, not fair!" Erika pouted at her best friend, "I was gonna confess to him…" She paused for a moment before she shrug her shoulders, "Oh, well. At least we can have polyamory relationship." Ranna turn to face her with dark look, "Don't worry, I'll let you have first dib in everything." The blonde stared at her for few minutes then nod her head.

"…W-W-Wait, what?!" The blonde boy's head whipped at them with some stutters, "W-What?! What?! B-But we just met today!"

"So?" Both girls said in unison and the stuttering boy just gawked at them.

"A-A-Anyway…" Genma coughed several times to get their attention, "We should head to training ground fifteen for your real genin exam."

"Wait, what?" Naruto spun around on his stool to face his sensei with rapid blinks, "Real genin exam, what do you mean by that? Don't we just do it at academy?"

"Ah, that was to weed out those who can do basic and those who can't." The sensei rolled the senbon around in his mouth, "This exam is to see if you can take the real deal…" He lift two bells, "You three will go against me and take my bells. If one of you fail to take a bell, you have to go back to the academy for another year."

"That gotta be some bullshit!" The blonde boy dropped his jaw, "I busted my ass on this damn tests for years and you telling me we gotta do another exam?!"

"Don't worry, Naruto." Erika patted his back with a smile, "We can work together and make some plan to take him on."

"…Yeah, sure." Naruto sighed, "But there's two bells and three of us…"

"Again, don't worry." She smirked, "The real meaning behind it is teamwork and we have to work together…Until you're against it?"

"Nah, I'm all for teamwork." He scratched his head before he look to Ranna, "What about you?"

"I'm for it as long as you are." Ranna said.

"…Hold on, hold on…" Genma stared at the team in stupor, "…E-Erika, how do you know the real meaning of this exam…?"

"Ah, last year I had Kakashi for exam and he told us about it after he failed us." Erika crossed her arms with a scowl, "All bullshit about expelling us from academy, I went back there to see if it's true but I'm still in system. I don't know what happen to other two guys but I've never seen them again."

'…Dammit, Kakashi!' The jonin buried his face in hands, most jonin hate how Kakashi handle the bell exam because there are always a surge of genin every year after they had Kakashi…Then there was a lot of complains about him threat to expel the students because a jonin does not have authority to block any person from reentering academy for another years, only hokage can do that. 'I am so reporting him to hokage-sama…' "N-N-Never mind, you three passed because you three clearly show willing to work together." Genma exit the stand with slow pace, "M-Meet me at training ground fifteen tomorrow at eight in morning…" The team stares at their sensei's back for few minutes.

"…Okay?" Naruto scratched his head puzzlingly, that is the most confusing day he ever has. He turn to the girls, "Um…See you tomorrow?"

"Where are you going?" Ranna asked him.

"Um, I'm going to stop at a weapon store for few things then go home." He answered.

"Can I come?" The blonde girl asked him eagerly.

"I want to come too." Erika hummed, "I want to check if they have sturdy swords or staff."

"Sure, let's go together." Naruto nodded and the team walks together, leaving behind two stunned cookers. "…Um, you two were joking about 'like me' part, right?"

"No." Both girls replied without hesitance and the boy was at loss for words as he kept walking with the girls. Unknowingly, someone spot the team and he doesn't like what he was seeing so he approaches them.

"Hey, you two, why are you hanging out with this deadlast loser?" Kiba strutted up to them with puffed-up chest, "When you should hang out with a alpha dog like me…"

"Beat it, you shitty piss-hole fucker." Erika's face scrunched up in a deep sneer as she shot Kiba a evil look before she spit at front of his feet, "Or I'll shove this bokken straight up your dirty shitty ass and out of your piehole, you hear me?!"

'What the…?' The blonde boy almost jumps up when she pull 180 out of blue.

"What the…?" Kiba unknowingly echoed Naruto's thought before he notices the blonde's hitai-ate then he quickly reaches out to him with a scowl, "…Hey, you, did you steal this hitai-ate from someone…" He got blindsided by a left hook and everything went black.

"HOLY…" Naruto nearly choke on his saliva when Ranna suddenly punch Kiba in face, sending him flying through a fence, smashed it into pieces in process and the Inuzuka heir roll to his back with frothing mouth and injuries all over his body. The blonde boy's head slowly turn to the blonde girl and he swear that her face look like a demonic oni for a second before Ranna turn to him with a sweet expression.

"Ah, are you okay?" Ranna grinned lovely, "He looks like he was going to hit you so I protected you."

"A-A-Ah, t-thank…" He stammered dazedly.

"Let's go." Erika giggled sweetly as the girls nudge Naruto ahead so they can resume their walking.

'Girls are weirder and scary…' Naruto gulped mentally, making mental note to stay on his teammates' good side. The orange ninja never notice that all mean-looking and tough girls and women stop in their trail to stare at him as the new team make their way to the weapon store.

* * *

**And that end the prologue of WDBGLM!**

**Naruto unknowingly become the bad-girl magnet and to make it crazy, two strongest bad girls have their eyes on him on the first day! At same time, they unbelievably pass the true genin exam without taking it because of one stupid move on Kakashi's part, much to Genma's irritation! Now watch out, Naruto, because all bad girls will flock to you and you will never know why! (Naruto often keep his forehead covered all the time, even with his hair bangs so…Yeah.)**

**Offically a genin, how will everything turn out for Naruto with his team and sensei? What kind of training and missions will they have? Will Genma keep his sanity with this crazy team? Will Naruto ever find out why the bad girls like him? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be beat to pulp.**


End file.
